


Issue 1 | Chapter 1 - "Rest In Peace, My Ass" (cover)

by czeegers



Series: Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat - Issue 1 [1]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issue 1 | Chapter 1 - "Rest In Peace, My Ass"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issue 1 | Chapter 1 - "Rest In Peace, My Ass" (cover)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.

  _(click the image for a HR version)_

 

[ ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/e222da75e876e6bb72c0a6789b3d1625/tumblr_ncmmzfbGw21qid5pzo1_1280.png)

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you all so much for joining me on this exciting Zombie ride. Stick with me through the first pages and I promise you it will only get better, or so the few who have seen it say ;-)


End file.
